The phone numbers for my love
by Bluestars14
Summary: Est si le fait de laisser son numéro de téléphone, pouvais en venir a dire ce que l'un ressent pour l'autres. Pendant que l'un rêves, l'autre écoute.
1. The phone number for my love - Partie 1

**Voila une histoire Sterek que j'ai écris c'est le deuxième !**

**Je vous conseil d'écouter _" The Lightning strike - Snow Patrol " _**

**Les personnages de sont pas de moi, bien entendu. **

**L'histoire et de mon inspiration. **

**Raining: K+ **

**Et si le fait de laisser son numéro de téléphone, pouvait aussi faire découvrir les sentiments l'un envers l'autres. **

On arrive dans une pièce pas très ranger, comme une chambre d'un garçons. Il y avait quelque poster et photo sur le mur. Sa chambre n'était pas très colorer, un bureau ce trouver à gauche de la porte de la chambre, avec un ordinateur en veille. Du linge un peu éparpiller partout. La porte était entrouverte, le lit n'était pas fait. Quelqu'un ce trouver sur ce même lit, il réfléchissait à quelque chose qu'il l'avait troubler. Ce gars était assez grand, pas très muscler,il a les yeux marrons couleur noisette, il avait les cheveux qui avait poussé un peu plus long est quelque grain de beauté sur sa peau un peu laiteuse. Ce n'est que Stiles, notre ados hyperactif préférer. Il ne comprenais pas ce qu'il c'était passer dans sa tête.

Quelques semaines plutôt c'était passer depuis cette accident à la piscine. Le kanima. Derek et moi. Oui stiles, qui a sauver ce beau goss de loup garou, qui ne la même pas remercier. Pourquoi il sentais quelque chose de changer chez lui,depuis ce jour là. On a découvert qui était le kanima, on la arrêter. Les meurtres avais arrêter, enfin ceux qui avait un lien avec le surnaturel. Il ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'il aille le voir,il descendis l'escalier. Il pris sa veste, ses clés et sortis dans la maison. Il monte dans sa jeep chérie et mets le contacte. Il effectuer le trajet qui séparer Stiles de Derek. Il fallait qu'il parle avec lui. Il n'avait personne d'autres a qui en parler. Scott était déjà occuper avec sa petite copine Allison, Lydia devait avoir d'autres chose a faire que de l'écouter. Son père il ne pouvait pas en parler de ce qu'il avait en tête. Il devait en parler avec le principal concerner. Après tout pourquoi il lui a donner son numéro de téléphone?

Il était en milieu d'après midi, quand il s'était endormis sur son il c'était réveiller , il se faisait très tard. Mais il avait eu un papier sur son bureau, il n'y était pas en milieu d'après midi. Il l'ouvris et regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur:

Derek : 0800 *** ***

Alors sa l'avait travailler, pendant un petit moments. A réfléchir Il n'avait pas vu le temps passée, on était quasiment en début de soirée .Sa voiture continua a rouler sur la route, on était pas encore arriver au niveau du centre ville. La pluie venait de commencer a tombé. Elle ne faisais que commencer, elle ne s'arrêterait pas maintenant.

/

Dans une grande pièce abandonner, on pouvait apercevoir un bus complètement dépouiller. Il ne pouvait être utiliser. Elle a était abandonner depuis des années, une certaine personne la réaménager pour en faire un lieux de ralliement. La pièce était vide, elle n'était pas ce que l'on dirait de propre. Cette pièce on aurai pus la définir comme une salle d'usine. Des objets était encore la des lumière suspendu. Des bidon était quelque peut éparpiller.

Un certain alpha ce trouver dans cette pièce, allonger sur un canapés. Il était tellement épuiser qu'il c'est endormie. Il rêvait, de lui. Il n'arrivait pas a comprendre pourquoi il lui avait fait confiance? Pourquoi lui avoir laisser sa vie entre ses mains? Mais depuis qu'il avait rêvait de lui. Il ne voulais pas lui montrer son vrai visage. Car il ne voulais pas montrer sa faiblesse a qui que ce soit. Quand il était dans les environs son comportement changer. Depuis un certain moment, il c'était rendu compte que ce n'était plus ce sentiment de colère, qu'il le gardait sous contrôle mais plutôt quelqu'un. Lui.

Ce rêves qu'il était en train de faire, il le faisais depuis cette accident a la piscine du lycée. Il le voyait toujours s'approcher, avec une démarche différente mais attirante. Il le regardez de c'est yeux marron noisette. Son regard était captivante, hypnotique. Il sentais que son monde, avait était chambouler depuis sont retour a Beacon hills. Il devait revoir sa sœur Laura, mais il la vu lui. Depuis que il voulait aider Scott le jeune bêta, il avait appris a connaître stiles. Le meilleur amis de Scott, qui traîner toujours avec lui. Mais à chaque moment difficile depuis que il les avait vu, il ne pouvais s'empêcher d'aller vers lui. Son instinct lui disait que il pouvait lui faire confiance. Malgré qu'il soit un peu bavard et hyperactif et qu'il sortes plusieurs bêtises a la minute.

Son rêve ne l'aidais en rien du tout, à se contrôler en sa présence. Il n'arriver pas a le repousser, ses mains était sur lui. De sa joue il descendait dans le cou, ensuite sur le torses et s'arrête au niveau du cœur. Son cœur n'arrêter pas de battre fort est rapide. Son corps réagisser rien à cette peau sur la sienne, elle devenait plus chaude à son toucher. Sa respirations était de plus en plus vite. Il réagissé plutôt positivement, au traitement que lui prodiguait cette personne en face de lui.

/

Un certain jeune homme était encore dans la voiture, il arriver presque à destinations. Les quartier qui était presque peut fréquenter. Plus de magasin, des endroit abandonner. Cela était très bien pour un jeune alpha qui avait transformer déjà deux jeune bêta. Pour les entraîner et les pleine lune. C'était un endroit rêvait, pour lui.

Il gara sa voiture à coter d'une camaro noir, c'était la voiture de Derek. Il était la, il entait sur mais est ce que il seras tout seul.

Il monta les escaliers qui mener à cette endroit , les lieux de notre cher amis Derek. Il se trouver devant, ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de porte pour cette endroit bien spécial. Il y a quelque jour, derek avait dit qu'il chercherait un autre endroit pour lui et sa meute et qu'il chercher toujours d'ailleurs. Mais en arrivant il se dirigea vers le bus, ou il y avait un alpha affalé dessus. Le jeune homme , le regardait aussi intensément qu'il le pouvait. Le regard qu'il voyait, était complètement différent de d'habitude. Derek avait le visage détendu et serein, il avait sa tenue comme d'habitude son jean presque noir et son Marcel blanc. Son corps faisais bien ressortir ses muscle qui le rendait aussi sexy.

Il l'observa pendant quelque minute le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui. On aurait pus dire qu'avec juste son regard, il caresser sa peau. Son regard était tellement intense sur le corps de cette homme. L'homme pour qui , il pouvait avoir des sentiments. Il avait envie de toucher sa peau, bien que lui et pus le toucher. Lors de leur premier moment ensemble, Le moment ou il l'avait toucher, était en le frappant sur le volant, le second avait été de le plaquer contre un mur comme il le sait si bien le faire. Et le second qui l'avais chambouler au point de ce poser des question, avait été au moments de la piscine.

Il allait partir et laisser l'alpha ce reposer, il pourrait lui poser des questions plus tard. Il commença a partir du bus quand il entendit gémir derek. Il regarder l'alpha, il dormait toujours. Mais l'alpha n'arriver pas a rester en place. Il bougeait un peu,comme si il y avait quelque chose dans son sommeil, qui l'empêcher de rester en place.

/

Ses lèvres toujours sur sa peau, devenue chaude par ses baiser. Ses mains baladeuse, sur son corps. Il en devenait fou, il en voulait plus. Même son coter loup en demander plus, Son loup accepter l'amour que Derek portai à Stiles. Son souffle sur sa peau, son sang bouillie. Il en laissait des cri de plaisir. Tellement ce n'était que douceur et torture pour lui, du plaisir a l'état purs.

\- Stiles... s'il te.. plait. Dit-je en laissant un soupir

Il descendis plus bas tellement c'était intense que je sentis quelque chose de différent. Comme une caresse qui brûle ma peau, sur ma joue. Cette légère brûlure se dirige vers mon cou et descend jusqu'à ma poitrine. D'un seul coup mon environnement change,j'aperçois encore l'objet de mes rêves.

Il s'approche tels un félins, ses yeux mi marrons et mi noisette, ses lèvres douce légèrement rose. Son souffle chaud sur ma clavicule,Sa voix qui me fait frissonner.

\- Derek, il faut que tu me le dise ! Est ce que tu m'aime?

\- Oui … Je t'aime... Stiles.

\- M'aimeras tu encore quand tu te réveilleras !?

\- Oui je t'aimerais toujours.

/

Stiles resta Scotcher, derek parler dans son sommeil. Il en a beaucoup trop entendu pour être surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire « Stiles... s'il te.. plait »« Oui … Je t'aime... Stiles » &amp;« Oui je t'aimerais toujours. » Ce fut clair pour stiles. Le grand grognon d'alpha l'aimer et n'avais jamais oser le lui dire à lui le petit humain de la meute. Comment cela était-il possible !

Il ne fit que une chose,il se pencha sur derek atteint ses lèvres et il y déposa ses lèvres douce sur les siennes. Elle était douce et chaude ainsi qu'un goût sucré. Il commença a ce lever et décida de lui laisser un mots a son réveille.

/

Il était dans sa bulle, dans son monde. Stiles qui l'embrasser toujours et faisais beaucoup plus, maintenant les rêves s'avançait de plus en plus. A chaque rêve il y avait une étape en plus qui s'achever ! Sauf que il commençait a quitter cette bulle. Ce rêve il n'aurait voulu le quitter pour rien au monde, mais il avait envie que cela soit réelle. Quand il se réveilla, Il faisait place à la nuit, il le sus grâce a la fenêtre du hangars, il pouvais savoir qui faisais tard. Il se leva de son canapé, et vis un papier à coter de lui. Quand il s'était allonger sur le canapé cela n'y était pas. Alors il le déplia, en ce demandent qui pouvais bien lui avoir laisser un mots.

_Hey sourwolf ! _

_Tu sais que tu parle dans ton sommeil? Je voulais te parler, mais je n'ai pas pus te réveiller. Vu que tu faisais un jolie rêve d'après ce que j'ai vu_

_Stiles._

Après avoir lu le petit mots de stiles, il se levas et pris sa magnifique veste en cuir comme toujours. Il se dirigea vers la maison des Stilinsky. Comme a son habitude il monta sur le toit pour aller dans la chambre de stiles et passer par la fenêtre. Il arrivait dans sa chambre, il n'y avait pas de lumière. Derek le trouva dans son lits, endormis dans sa couette. Son cœur battait à un rythme normal pour quelqu'un qui dormais. Il ne voulais pas le réveiller non plus, il l'observa comme avait du le faire stiles tout à l'heure. Son visage, détendu sans son sourire. Ses grain de beauté sur son visage. Ses cheveux avait un peu pousser depuis le temps. Il l'observa pendant une bonne partie de ce qu'il rester de la nuit. Il ne voulais pas ce trouver la, quand il se réveillerais. Donc il pris un papier et lui laissa un mots.

« _**Stiles **_

_**Ton regard est ma lumière,quand je suis dans les ténèbres. Ta voix nous lie tout les deux, et me faire revenir dans le droit chemin. Tes lèvres peut, réchauffé mon cœur. Mes les battements de ton cœur, me tien en vie. Sans toi, je ne suis pas la personne que je suis. Tu es la seule personne que j'aime profondément et intensément d'un amour vrai. Je t'aime Stiles **_

_**Ton Sourwolf »**_

**Voila vous pouvez me laisser une review si vous avait aimer ou pas ! ce qui peut arriver ! =P **


	2. The phone number for my love - Partie 2

_Hello tout le monde voila la __dernière __partie de ce OS ! On ma demander une suite il y en avait dans le groupe Sterek pack's qui était sur leur faim comme elle me le disait ! j'ai donc écrit une suite qui est la fin ! =P _

_The Answer for my love._

_Série: Teen Wolf _

_Couple: Sterek _

Merci beaucoup a ma Beta jlukes De me corriger et de me conseiller ! Merci beaucoup pour ton travail ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cette deuxième partie

_POV Derek _POV Stiles **POV Externe **

_Ca faisait quoi ? Quelques heures ? Plusieurs jours ? Il ne savait plus... ,__qu'il attendait une réponse de son hyperactif préféré. Il tournait comme un lion en cage, non plutôt un loup ! ! Il lui avait laissé ce qui pouvait être vu comme une déclaration, mais n'avait toujours pas de réponse et ça, il n'en pouvait plus ! Il lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages. Il avait essayé de l'appeler mais jamais Stiles ne répondait. Qu'est ce qui avait changé, pour qu'il ne lui donne plus aucun signe de vie. C'était plutôt Stiles d'habitude, qui envoyait des messages à tout va. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'Alpha de d'envoyer des texto a tout va. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Les avait-il compris, ou ne savait-il pas comment les interpréter ? Il avait envie de gouter sa peau si lisse, si blanche et ses grains de beauté. Il voulait déposer ses lèvres sur chacun d'eux, y laisser une trace. Il en avait tellement rêvé, que ça en devenait obsessionnel. Il y pensait tellement qu'il en avait chaud. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Sa patience avait était dépassée. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir. De ne pas pouvoir le voir. Il prit sa veste en cuir, comme toujours, referma sa porte et parti courir direction… La maison Stilinski !_

POV Stiles

Comment faire ? Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sms. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il ressentait pour l'Alpha. Lui, il avait bien compris que sous ces regards de loup garou mal léché, se cachait un cœur qui battait pour lui.

Il se trouva être allongé dans son salon dirigeant son regard vers la télé qui était allumée. Mais il ne la regardait pas vraiment, perdu dans une demi-conscience, égaré entre rêves et pensées. Il était tellement bien là ! Le temps qui passe, les problèmes sont dans l'oubli.

Il éteignit la télé et la lumière. L'orage éclairerait sa maison comme à chaque fois. Le temps n'était vraiment pas clément aujourd' le salon on voyait l'eau ruisseler sur les vitres tellement la pluie était intense, cognant sombrement quand chaque gouttes venaient frapper la surface vue était comme hypnotique et le son comme une berceuse.

Soudain, on entendit la sonnette de l'entrée et le bruit caractéristique d'un poing s'abattant sur le bois. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avant d'avoir un bug sur le spectacle qui s'offrit devant lui.

Un homme qu'il connaissait très bien. Assez grand et bien musclé. Ses yeux vert et ses lèvres légèrement rosées. Son corps qu'il admirait pendant leurs entrainements. Ses vêtements collaient a sa peau à cause de la pluie. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc, un jean foncé qui tout aussi moulant sous la trombe d'eau. Tout ses vêtements étaient trempés ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris pour qu'il vienne alors qu'il pleuvait ? Et surtout sans sa Camaro chérie puisqu' il ne la voyait pas devant la maison.

**\- Derek, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, il y a un problème ? Osa-t-il demander **

**\- … il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer.**

**_Derek ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, fixant le sol, ayant oublié ses mots si bien préparés dans sa tête C'était plus simple quand il n'avait pas ce regard qu'il l'attirait... cette chaleur qu'il l'alléchait. Ses cheveux lui couvraient les yeux mais il s'en ficha, il était tremper, mais s'en moqua. Les gouttes coulèrent sur son visage, descendant le long de sa joue pour rejoindre ses lèvres et caresser son menton pour finir leur course. _**

**Stiles****était monté à l'étage avant de revenir en vitesse avec une serviette pour entreprendre de sécher le loup. Il lui prit son visage pour lui sécher les cheveux, mais deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes délicatement. Des lèvres effleurèrent son poignet, pour ensuite lui prendre son visage et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

**Leur premier baiser fut doux et délicat. Le second fut plus profond, ils y mirent plus de sentiments. Stiles répondit a son baiser. Leur langue se caressèrent, se câlinèrent. Derek le prit dans ses bras avant de le plaquer contre la porte de l'entrée. **

**Puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Tout pouvait se lire au travers d'eux, admirant les sentiments qui s'y reflétaient. Les jeune aux yeux noisettes rendu chauds par l'envie et le désir qui naissaient depuis les quelques secondes eu la réponse à sa question. « Je l'aime ». Le regard vert foncé de l'alpha, rendu noir de désir, laissait transparaître plein de sentiments. De l'amour, du désir, de la tendresse. **

**_Tes mains sur ma joue. _****_  
_****_Tes yeux dans les miens, il n'y pas besoin de mots, ni de parole pour définir l'amour que j'ai pour toi. _****_  
_****_Tu me prends dans tes bras. _****_  
_****_Ta peau sur la mienne, attise le feu qui me consume._****_  
_****_Tu caresse mes lèvres sur les tiennes_**

**Stiles lui prend aussi son visage entre ses mains, descendant ensuite sur ses hanches tout en continuant à l'embrasser sur les lèvres ensuite sur la joue, le lobe, dans le cou… Tout ne fut que baiser et douceur. **

**Pour ce moment de tendresse, il valait mieux un lieu plus intime. Un lieu où ils pourraient enfin ressentir le plaisir et le désir de l'autre. Après être monté a l'étage, et autres échanges de caresses, Stiles allongea donc l'Alpha dans son lit.**

_Ce sentiment quand mes lèvres ce sont poser sur les siennes...Euphorie. La joie, quand il n'a pas refusé mon baiser. Le plaisir, quand il y a répondu. _

_Ses lèvres se sont posées sur ma peau, glissant de mes lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille. Cette chaleur naissante devint un brasier sans fin. J'ai tellement envie de gouter à sa peau…_

_Il nous monta dans sa chambre. Il me prit dans ses bras et je le laissais faire. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, lui montrer mon amour pour lui, cette humain Magnifique qui ne fait que parler tout le temps. Sa voix et comme une mélodie pour mieux m'hypnotiser._

_Nos regards se croisèrent, ses caresses se firent de plus en plus douces. Ce sentiment que je ressenti dans ses bras.__L'amour,c'est bien de l'amour. Le temps passa lentement, nous nous allongeâmes l'un contre l'autre. Il me serra contre lui, sa main contre mon cœur qui bat à un rythme harmonieux. Nos deux cœurs qui battant à une vitesse identique. J'étais dos a lui,Il me serra contre lui et je ressenti sa chaleur. Je me délaissais complètement à lui, je veux qu'il voie mon autre coté. Celui qui sait aimer les gens, qui laisse les gestes tendres et d'amour l'atteindre. Une autre facette de moi, je veux qu'il sache tout. _

**Je commençais à oser le toucher un peu plus, je voulais commencer en douceur. Même si j'en avais une envie folle depuis ces quelques minutes. J'ai enfin compris ce que je ressent vraiment pour lui ! Le caressant sur le bas ventre, je me dirigeais un peu plus bas. Il resserra ses jambes, je pense qu'il commençait légèrement à être trop serrer dans son jean. Je l'entendais gémir et je me demandais même si je ne l'avais pas aussi entendu glapir.**

**\- Stiles … S'il te … plait me dit-il d'une voix suave et chaude.**

**Je le regardais, il n'arrivait même plus a dire quelque chose correctement. Il n'était plus que gémissement et désir. Son regard, est d'un bleu azur . Sa voix, je ne l'avais jamais entendu aussi chaude dans ses propos. Tellement cela devait être fort pour lui, qu'il se mordit la lèvre. Je continuais mes baisers sur sa peau, lui caressant le lobe avec la langue, lui déposant des baisers papillons sur son cou, sa clavicule. J'entrepris de lui soulever le tee-shirt pour le lui retirer.**

**_Rien ne vaut tes baisers aériens sur ma peau.  
Une cascade de baisers pour atteindre mon cœur.  
Nos doigts enlacés pour ne faire qu'un.  
Ensemble nous somme plus fort pour affronter l'avenir._**

_Il me caressait tendrement, mais c'était tellement intense ce que je ressentais là, maintenant. Sa caresse descendit plus bas tellement profondément. Je ne pu que resserrer mes jambes pour ne pas défaillir. C'était tellement bon, quand on le faisait avec l'être aimé. Il continua, me lécha le lobe d'oreille, mon cou. Il m'enleva mon tee-shirt, mais j'avais envie de lui. Il se posa à califourchon sur moi, continuant sans cesse cette douce torture. Ses lèvres sur ma peau, son bassin sur le mien en mouvement. Je ne pu que gémir sous ses attentions. Il continua, prenant mes tétons entre ses lèvres avant d'y frotter sa langue. Ses hanches bougèrent au rythme mélodieux de son cœur et son désir. Je sentis qu'il dirigeait sa main sur mon jean, il enleva mon bouton… je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque quand il me demanda_

**\- Derek tu es sur de vouloir continuer ? Me dit-il d'une voix si douce qu'il me rendit fou.**

**\- Oui Stiles … **

_Après lui avoir donné mon consentement, il déposa sa main sur ce bout de tissu qu'il le séparait de ma peau. Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer sur mon dos, son cœur battant frénétiquement. Il me caressa d'une douceur qui n'était pas permise. Il commença à enlever son jean lui aussi, puis il enleva le mien ainsi que mon boxer. Je me retrouvais nu à présent devant-lui. Je me sentais bien, nos regards se croisèrent avant qu'il ne descende plus bas en déposant une cascade de baiser sur ma peau. Mais j'avais l'impression que des flammes dansaient sur mon épiderme. Ce fut un pur délice quand il déposa et lécha cette partie que peu avait pu voir et toucher. C'était tellement bon que j'en hurlais de plaisir et laissais des glapissements de satisfaction m'échapper, même si ce n'était pas permis. Je voulais me donner à lui._

**\- St...iles**

**\- Oui !**

**\- Plus … S'il te plaît. Me demanda-t-il entre deux gémissements.**

_Cette langue caressait,__léchait mon sexe qui lui était désormais propriété exclusive.__Finalement, je le pris dans mes bras et inversa nos positions pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Il avait ce regard remplie d'amour, de tendresse et de désir. Ses lèvres avaient légèrement rosé par ses baisers sur ma bouche._

**Nos mains s'enlacèrent, son regard d'un bleu azur et noirci par le désir déjà présent. Son cœur battait tellement fort, je le sentais, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son loup tellement il lâchait prise. Je me penchais et le pris dans mes bras, mes mains sur sa nuque et l'embrassa délicatement, doucement. Je voulais le faire avec lui et avec amour.**

**\- Stiles, stop deux minutes … S'il te plait. Avec douceur, ses griffes sortirent pour caresser sa peau avec retenue. **

**\- Fait le à ton rythme, Derek.**

_J'essayais d'écouter son cœur mais il n'était pas plus calme que le mien. Il battait à tout rompre. Son odeur légèrement sucrée me donnait envie d'y gouter. Elle m'enivrait tellement._

**Stiles je vais le faire, mais arrête moi si ça ne va pas.**

**D'accord.**

**Derek commença par sa bouche, il la dévora littéralement. Il lécha sa gorge, il pouvait y sentir l'afflux sanguin. Il mordilla certains endroits et Stiles lui répondit positivement, gémissant a sont tour. Derek voulait le gouter en entier. Ils prirent leur temps pour découvrir le corps de chacun.**

**La pluie continuait de tomber, l'orage continuait d'éclater. Elle éclaira ces deux personnes qui s'aimaient à ne plus pouvoir quitter l'autre une seule seconde. Main dans la main, ils s'unissaient physiquement. Ils respiraient ensembles, les lèvres contre les siennes. Quelque chose en eux avait changé, leurs regards n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils ne parlaient plus, mais ils purent se dire les trois mots qui rassemblaient le plus fort des sentiments, l'amour. « Je t'aime »**

**_Quand je suis prêt de toi, je sens battre mon cœur.  
Mon cœur continuera de battre tant qu'il y aura encore les étoiles.  
D'un battement d'aile, la vie peut être prise.  
D'un battement de cœur, la vie peut être donnée._**

_**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! ce OS vous pouvait me dire ce que vous en avait penser dans une review ou par message privé ! vous l'avait trouver comment ! =P Please ! Je suis aussi Poète a mes heures perdu ! =) **_


End file.
